


We are Mutants

by dreamer_shipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Powers, Fire Powers, Ice Powers, Multi, Plant Powers, Telekinesis, Water Powers, Weather Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_shipper/pseuds/dreamer_shipper
Summary: Snow's 18th birthday starts out like every other birthday since her father's death on her 14th birthday. That is until she discovers she might not be as normal as she thought.A story about overtaking the government and powers and everything in between.





	1. Prologue

             We were running, running to the place we once called home. We were running to the place that protected us before we realized how much protection we really needed. We once named the Cliff and its cave but we can’t remember the names anymore. The memory lapses are growing so strong that the only thing we know we can trust is each other.

             We finally found ourselves at the Cliff. I looked over at River.

             “It’ll be okay,” he said, “I promise.” River grabbed my hand and soon after we were all holding hands.

             “Ready?” asked Ash and Aiden.

             “Ready,” said River. “One,” said Lily and Hunter.

             “Two,” followed Skye and Thor.

             “Three,” I said. Then we jumped.


	2. Chapter One

             I woke to a loud noise and found myself underneath a blue blanket. I quickly threw the blanket off and saw my younger brother standing in my room with an air horn.

             “Michael!” I said laughing.

             “Happy birthday Flake,” he replied.

             “I’m going to kill you!”

             “For waking you up? Come on, I do this every year.”

             “No,” I replied in a calm voice, “for calling me, Flake.” Then I threw the closest thing to me and it turned out to be a hairbrush.

             “MOM! Snow is trying to kill me!” he screamed as he ran out of my room. I just got up and laughed as I closed my door and locked it.

             I walked over to my closet and opened it. I didn’t even hesitate when I grabbed the dress my dad bought me. I quickly changed into it and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a two piece dress and it was my favorite color, light blue. [The dress was the last birthday present I ever got from my father.](https://www.polyvore.com/snowflake/set?id=227744360) I looked and the shoes my mother and stepfather bought me but grabbed my white converse instead.

             I walked to the bathroom that was part of my bedroom and couldn’t decide what to do with my hair and makeup. I have blonde hair with dyed blue tips and my eyes are a bright blue that draws attention to my face. I decided to do a braid my hair and a sort of smokey eye look.

             Before I left my room, I grabbed my bookbag and my key. As I made my way downstairs I heard my little sister crying and my step-dad heading up the stairs.

             “Britney’s crying,” I said.

             “Okay,” John replied.

             We both stood there awkwardly. We have never been able to talk due to what happened to my father. John wasn’t a bad person he just wasn’t my father.

             “I’m going to go check on Brit now,” he said.

             “Okay,” I replied as I started walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

             “Happy 18th Birthday Snow,” my mom said while holding a plate with pancakes on it. The pancakes were blue with chocolate chips and syrup on them. I blew out the numbered candle that was on top of the stacks and grabbed the plate along with a fork.

             “Thanks, mom,” I said with a mouthful of pancakes.

             “Are you wearing sneakers with that dress?” my mom said.

             “Yes mother,” I replied.

             “What happened to wear those silver heels John got you last year?” my mom asked.

             “I don’t think they really fit with the dress.”

             “Well of course they do, we bought them to go together.”

             “Whatever mom,” I said. My mother and I have been getting into fights about the littlest things ever since my father died.

              I walked out of the kitchen leaving the half eaten pancakes. I passed Michael’s room and saw him backing up his book bag.

             “You wanna ride to school?” I asked.

             “Yeah, thanks, Snow,” he replied.

             “You only call me Snow when you want something,” I said accusingly. “You caught me,” he said, “I just want to visit dad’s grave on the anniversary of his death, but mom said no.”

             Dad’s death was hard to mourn since he died on my 14th birthday. “Sure,” I replied, “We can go after school, I already planned on visiting anyway.”

             After Michael finished gathering his stuff, we went outside. I walked over to my blue truck my father bought me before he died. _You somehow knew you weren’t going to be here, didn’t you dad?_ I unlocked the doors and my brother and I got into the car.

             We rode in silence as I drove my brother to the middle school. After I dropped him off, I went to the high school just in time to see my boyfriend about to get beat up by the school’s quarterback. I quickly park and turn off the engine to the truck. I get out and head over to the crowd who is waiting for the fight.

             “Ladies ladies you’re both beautiful, now stop fighting,” I said.

             “Stay out of this Snow,” said my best friend Jason.

             “Yeah, Snow, listen to your boyfriend,” Zach, the quarterback, said with a killer look in his eye.

             “Well,” I started to say, “here is the problem with you beating up my friend.” I put my arm around Jason, “He is only 17, so, if you beat him up you would be charged as a legal adult and he would only be charged as a minor and he would get off a lot easier. Also if he can get the judge to believe that he was fighting in self-defense then he could get away with hitting you without any charges. Now does that sound like any fun?"

             Zack looked like he was going to kill me, “Well when does he turn 18?”

             “May 15th,” I answered. “It’s the beginning of September, I’m not waiting that long.” “Well, here is my

             “It’s the beginning of September, I’m not waiting that long.” “Well, here is my

             “Well, here is my stepdad's card. He’s a lawyer,” I said as I handed him John’s card and walked away with Jason.

             Once we were far enough away Jason started to ask, “You do realize I have been 18 for a month, right?”

             “Yeah, but he doesn’t know that,” I said.

             We walked in silence until we reached Jason’s locker. “You shouldn’t have stepped in,” Jason said.

             “And let my boyfriend get beat up? I’m sorry that I don’t want to see you get hurt,” I said a little puzzled. “What is up with you today? You normally don’t care when I step in and stop a fight.”

             “That was before all the guys started calling me weak because my girlfriend is fighting my battles.”

             “Who cares what they think?”

             “I care what they think, did you ever think about that?” Jason replied.

             “That’s not what’s wrong,” I said knowing my boyfriend. “What’s wrong?”

             “I think we should break up,” Jason said, “We just don’t fit anymore.”

             As soon as he finished saying that my best friend Carson walked up.

             “Hey Jax, did you tell her yet?” she asked.

             “Tell me what?”

             “Well, Carson and I are kinda a thing," Jason replied.

             I stood there for a minute in silence before I respond. “So you broke up with me, to date my best friend. How am I even supposed to react to that?” I asked.

             “Well, I don’t know,” replied Carson.

             “This is turning out to be a horrible birthday, thank you. And here I was afraid I would actually have a happy birthday.”

             “Oh, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot it was your birthday today,” said Carson.

             “Stellar friends,” I muttered. As I walked back out to the parking lot as my friends were calling for me to come back. I got into my truck unsure of where to go so I just started to drive. I knew I couldn’t go home because my mom would just send me back to school and I couldn’t visit my father’s grave without my brother. I decided to just keep driving and see where it leads me. I thought about when my dad was alive and how great birthdays were back then when I realized that I already parked my truck.

             As I turned my car off, I found myself at the park my father took me to the day before he died. I walked over to the swings and sat down. I stayed there remembering how my father taught me how to swing on the swing I was sitting on. After awhile I decided to go down to the lake. I put my hand into the water to see how cold it was but then the lake started to freeze. I pulled my hand out but it stayed frozen. It was only halfway frozen until I put my hand back and it froze over completely.

             I ran back to my truck and turned it on. I started to head home not really caring if I get sent back to school or not. As I arrive at my house I realize there is a car that I don’t recognize in the driveway. I park and sit there for a few seconds, _How the hell did the lake just freeze over?_ I get out of my car and head inside. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom talking to a man in a suit.

             “Snow, what are you doing home so early?” my mom said with a worried look on her face.

             “I got dumped because my boyfr- ex-boyfriend wanted to date my best friend,” I said. I decide to leave the part about the lake out until I can talk to my mom alone.

             “I’m so sorry sweetie, but this man wanted to speak to you,” my mom said.

             “My name is Thomas,” said the man in the suit, “I can see you are nervous, so allow me to break the ice.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an original work that has been stuck in my head for a really long time and no promises about when chapters will be coming out because life is life and it sucks but hey I will try my hardest to keep it going.


End file.
